Learn from the experts, Sousuke
by FatherFigure
Summary: How Kaname and Sousuke should be a couple after the events in TSR. Some strong language.


Learn from the Experts, Sousuke

Not long after the Hong Kong event, Kaname was invited by Sousuke to Melida Island, for a weekend visit, while he did some testing with Arbalest. She noticed how relaxed he was while at the base unlike the tense attitude he had while with her in Japan. She wondered if that meant he was happier here and not with her at school. Later that evening, she was talking with Sergeant Major Mao in Melissa's room enjoying the usual soda for Kaname and the non-alcoholic beer for Melissa. Melissa noticed that she seemed down about something and asked her what was the problem. Kaname told her what she thought was happening with Sousuke but didn't mention why she felt the way she did. Melissa had a very good idea of why Kaname felt the way she did but thought that she hadn't even consciously considered "confessing her feelings" to Sousuke. She didn't know that Kaname had gone to Hong Kong with the intent to tell him she loved him and wanted him to come back with her to Japan. She knew damn well that Sousuke also felt that way even if he hadn't told Melissa outright, let alone Kaname.

"Poor Sousuke," She thought to herself. "Kid barely old enough to drive a car but is one of the most lethal people on my team. He should have picked up some social skills since he has been in Japan but apparently not." Melissa said. "You're up to speed on what happened to you from your debrief. You know that Sousuke was drawn away on orders and you were left in the care of Intelligence Branch. You were attacked, survived and forced that agent to help you get to Hong Kong".

Kaname nodded and said. "When I reached Hong Kong I was able to get to where Sousuke was and talked with him. He was able to use Arbalest after that and was able to defeat Gates and his team of Venoms."

Melissa laughed out loud and said. "Yeah, I heard about the talk you gave him." She laughed even more as Kaname's face turned red.

Melissa frowned then and said. "As usual, you only know half of the story so I'll have to give you an edited debrief." Melissa thought to herself. "Yeah, you don't need to know he had totally given up, tried to tie one on and get his "cherry" busted with a hooker that looked like you." Melissa organized her thoughts about what had happened. "First, said Melissa. "Sousuke was ordered to leave Japan immediately with no contact of any kind with one Kaname Chidori. Second, we were ordered to Nanjing to help in a hostage situation. We fought a pitched battle in tunnels under a river with an enemy that had equipment equal to or better than ours. There was an assassin hidden in the hostage group that took out most of my team and almost got me. Sousuke and AL weren't working well together while Gates was able to use his Lambda Driver at will. A traitor in our own Intelligence Branch had sold us out and was giving orders that put our people into ambushes. LT. Commander Kalinin was able to figure out a way to get our people out by bypassing the traitor's instructions. We were able to get out but with horrible casualties. Sousuke was able to get out because Gates didn't consider him a threat." Kaname's face was slack with shock. Melissa said. "Oh no, You haven't heard all of it yet. Next, we had to go get the traitor. He was staying with the Syndicate for protection. Kurz and I went in and got him out of the safe house but were trapped. Here comes Sousuke with a beat-up hunk of a car and blows a hole through a wall for us to get out. Now we're driving at a top speed of a measly 80 kph or so and the whole Mafia is behind us."

Kaname said. "Oh, my God! Was that when I called him and he said he was too busy driving a car and it wasn't a good time for the call? I told him he shouldn't be driving a car at his age without a license and especially using a cellphone because it was dangerous?"

Melissa thought about it and nodded. "He did take a call around that time and was a bit moody but kept driving evasively. Naturally, Sousuke had a few things in the car to help us getaway. Boy, that rocket launcher came in handy! We got away from the cars and next thing Arm Slaves are chasing us. Who would have thought the Mafia had AS?" " Well," I thought. "We're dead. Next thing that happens is an AS unit of Mithril takes out the Mafia AS units. Whoever that pilot was knew how to handle it. None of us had ever seen the moves he could do."

"Well, we found out who he was when we returned to base." Melissa said. "Because he was our new AS Commander." Melissa stopped for a moment and took a drink because her throat was getting dry. "Now by this time, Sousuke's morale had taken a beating from what had gone before. The new commander wanted to find out the caliber of his people and took us out for field training. He had heard all about Arbalest and that Sousuke was the only one to handle it. He had also heard what a hotshit gung-ho troop Sousuke was. When he had a one-on-one with Sousuke, he beat him in seconds. Then he gave him a face-to-face critique that would have curled my toes. There goes Sousuke's confidence, self-esteem or self-image further into the crapper." finished Melissa. She takes another drink for her dry throat. Melissa started up again. "Within the next week we were sent to Hong Kong to try to stop a civil war. It was another trap, the sister of the assassin that tried to kill you was on a rampage. She was trying to lure out Gates for revenge. Gates had destroyed their city on a whim. When we got there, we had to split up into search parties to try to find her. Sousuke at this point was so far out of it, because of thinking about you, that he was making mistakes raw rookies do. Finally, we had a car wreck when he ran a red light. While I was chewing him out, he just got out of the car and walked off. That's right, Sousuke, the man of steel, had had enough."

Melissa saw that Kaname had tears streaming down her face and was quietly sobbing. Melissa couldn't stop to comfort her because she needed to hear what happened next. "While he was wandering around in a park," She said. "He saw an ad in a paper that directed him to Gauron, of all people. He had survived the AS self-destruct but just barely. He was just barely a head and torso kept alive by a lashed-up support system in a hotel room. Gauron told him that he was responsible for sending one sister after you and the other with orders to destroy Hong Kong. He taunted Sousuke, calling him weak and mocking him when Sousuke wouldn't shoot him. Finally, Gauron told him that he had just heard earlier from the sister in Japan that you were dead. Sousuke shot him until the gun was empty but Gauron was still going to try to kill Sousuke anyway. When Gauron flat lined that set off a timer on a bomb. Sousuke realized it just in time to jump out the window and escape. While he was on the ground, he said he felt dead inside because he thought he didn't have a future anymore. Arbalest had been sent to his position but he refused to ever use it again. That's the point that you showed up."

She looked around and was shocked to see Kaname curled into a ball and crying her eyes out. She went over to Kaname and let her lean on her shoulder till she stopped crying.

Melissa said "Feeling better after crying?"

Kaname shook her head and said. "No." She went on to say. "I am the most horrible woman in the world. Here I come to Hong Kong to tell Sousuke that I love him and wind up beating the shit out of him and calling him all sorts of horrible things. I didn't know he thought I had been killed so I was mocking him horribly when he was shocked to see me in front of him. I didn't know what he had been through when I forced him back into battle." "He must hate me", she said.

Melissa sighed and gave her a hug. "You think a guy who destroyed 5 Venoms in less than 5 minutes, tells High Command he was returning to Japan for his next mission because "she's waiting", hates you?"

Kaname said bitterly. "I'm his duty". Kaname found herself sprawled on the floor, she looked up at Melissa wide-eyed and put a hand to her reddening cheek.

"LISTEN UP, YOU LITTLE BITCH, AND LISTEN UP GOOD," growled Sergeant Major Mao. "That man you dishonored, just then, has done more for you, personally, than any other hundred men I know. I read all of his after action reports and if he hadn't been there for you, repeatedly, you wouldn't be alive today. IS THAT DUTY?" Melissa sighed and sat on the floor next to Kaname and said. "I'm sorry about that, just then, but not only is he one of my sergeants but he is kind of a little brother too. So I'm glad you were the one to kick his ass and get him out of the funk he was in because I don't think anyone else could have." Kaname was still looking a little wide-eyed at her and Melissa laughed. She said. "That was just a love tap to get your attention compared to what you did to Sousuke but then he is a man and it takes more to get their attention." Kaname started to smile at that and Melissa continued "What I did just now and you did then was what is necessary to bring back people you care about. If you can't then their heart and soul die. They will look like the people you knew, but they aren't and never will be again."

Kaname gasped and blurted out. "Is Sousuke alright then?"

Melissa said "Yeah, you did a topnotch sergeant major act on him, remember? It was a good thing you didn't know about these things, at the time, because he needed a tough approach to respond to."

Kaname was silent while she thought about all Sousuke had been through. Melissa also sat thinking and decided since she had this talk with Kaname she should have one with Sousuke. She asked Kaname about how Sousuke is acting in school since he has been back. Kaname looked at Melissa with a frustrated look on her face.

"He is so tense some days that he makes the stupidest mistakes and excuses that it makes me mad. I have seen him in combat and obviously he thinks something is wrong but no one else sees it and thinks he's a nut. When he is here, he is so relaxed and comfortable to be around, it's almost like he is a different person. That's why I was so worried..." Kaname's voice trailed off and she gave a helpless shrug.

Melissa's eyes narrowed and she thought to herself. "Those Intelligence bastards have been and are still hazing Sousuke and keeping him on combat edge! Those dumb asses! No wonder he cracked like he did. Between regular missions and watching over Kaname he has been on the equivalent of non-stop combat without a real R&R for months. I bet this is also the reason he couldn't effectively work with AL. Oh, just wait until I tell Kalinin! He's a political in-fighter and will know what to do."

Melissa slaps Kaname on the knee and says "Enough of this doom and gloom, lets get our bathing suits, grab Sousuke and Kurz and go to the beach and relax for awhile. By the way, just give it a little while and I think things for you and Sousuke will be alright. Shortly after, Kaname and Sousuke return to school and with the rest of the class look forward to the upcoming vacation. Naturally, something comes up to disrupt any plans they might have made.

During the three weeks of vacation Sousuke was ordered back to base for further debriefing. He would be there the whole time and it was Hell. Commander Mardukas took Sousuke to task for each of his reported blunders at school culminating in the "Full Monty Affair". He asked how the improper use of military equipment and training allows him to "blend into the community" as his orders told him to do. Commander Mardukas reminds him that his tasking is to protect Kaname Chidori and provide reports on the community. Having an obvious military presence in the community skews the results. He wants Sousuke to report to Sergeant Major Mao for instruction on going "deep-cover".

Sergeant Major Mao tells him that everyone at school and probably the community knows that he is a "military nut". What he needs to do is to, gradually, relax his attitude and adopt civilian ways. After awhile, the school and community won't recognize him as anything other than what he is supposed to be - a student. He will maintain military training and attitude but just behind his civilian cover. Be sort of a dual personality - ready for use at need but hidden in plain sight and unsuspected. He told her that he likes her explanation, since it works in well with his previous sniper experience.

She says. "Hold on, think of it more as a volunteer emergency worker, like volunteer firemen. There he is doing his daily job, maybe marking down prices at the grocery store. When the emergency call comes, he stops being a clerk, goes to the station, dons his gear and performs his job. When he is done, he returns to being the clerk in a grocery store. You wouldn't know what his extra side is because you don't see him wear a fire helmet, raincoat, boots and oxygen tank while he marks down prices.

Melissa saw the light come on and thought. "Now he's got it." He doesn't like what comes next - homework. She said. "You're not up on current trends, jargon and culture." She hands him a stack of current popular movie/music magazines and boy/girl dating guides. Sousuke looks blankly at the material, clearly out of his depth. Melissa looks at him and has a flash of insight and pity. She remembers that he had been fighting since 8 years old and never had anything like a normal life that most members of Mithril had. Earlier she had told Kaname that she thought of Sousuke as a little brother and now she realizes he needs a big sister more than a Sergeant Major.

She asked him very quietly and gently if he has any friends. He starts naming people around the base. She said. "I didn't phrase it properly. Not people you know but people you care about, like to be around, who like you in return."

He looked at her quietly in return. "You, the Captain, Kurz." He turned red, looked away and spoke another name so quietly she couldn't hear it.

Melissa said. "I'm honored to be on that list, the Captain will be ecstatic so I won't tell her, I guess Kurz is a guy thing so I"m not going to question your judgment. I'm sure there was another name but I didn't quite make it out. You also said it with a sad look on your face, like you were out of ammo and the SOBs were getting away."

He laughed and looked back at her. He said. "You have a good idea of who I'm talking about."

She grinned and said. "When 3/4 of your report entries state a certain young lady's name even the dumbest headquarters type has an idea you might be interested in her."

Sousuke broke into a sweat and dropped his head into his hands. He said "I'm dead, everyone must be laughing at me. Acting like a..."

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" Melissa said. "First off, no one is saying anything out of line." Melissa thought to herself. "Mainly cause they know what will happen to them if I find out." She said. "Second, it's really none of their business. Well, as for Third, yes, you are acting like a love-struck juvenile. Because for all your combat experience, you are still only 16-17 years old. You need to develop social skills and confidence in those skills if you are to advance in life. Advancement in your career and your personal relationships. Which order you put them in is up to you and your heart."

Sousuke looked at her and she knew he desperately wanted for this to work but really had no prior life context to apply. She thinks about how to present it to him so he would understand. She points to the movie/music magazines and says. "Current intelligence gathered of interest to your target." Points to the dating guides and says. "Basic techniques used by opposing forces." He looks at the material with more interest. "Now," she said. "we will come back here in two days to see how well you have absorbed the material." He nods and heads off to his room to start studying. Two days later, right on time, he approaches her with a confident look on his face. She is sitting at the table with a couple of sodas and waited for him to sit down.

Sousuke started right off and said. "I found the material to be fascinating. It's amazing how close it is to tactical and strategic thinking in military manuals." Melissa was stunned, somehow he had turned it on it's ear again but waved for him to continue and she would correct him later. He said "The boy's dating guide is just like the tactical manual. Assess Target (pick out girl), Recon (find out what she likes), Gather Intel (check with other guys she went out with), Assault (date), Maneuver (apartment/hotel), Achieve Objective (sex), Retreat (goodbye!) and Fade Away (do I know you?). Unfortunately, Melissa had been taking a drink when he was halfway through, shot the drink out of her nose and started coughing, laughing and crying. He got up and slapped her on the back until she stopped coughing and asked her if she was okay. She took in a deep breath, let it out, chuckled for a few seconds and waved at him to continue. He looked at her suspiciously but continued. "The girl's dating guide follows a strategic plan. Assess Target (pick out guy), Recon (find out what he likes), Gather Intel (ask other girls about him), Gather Forces & Allies (get girlfriends to help), Assault (date), Maneuver (confession of love), Envelopment (proposal) and Target's Surrender (wedding). When Melissa stopped laughing she told him to make sure that went into his weekly report.

She said "I think you are still thinking too militaristic instead of like a civilian. Which plan do you want to use on Kaname? Do you think she would like the "tactical" or "strategic?"

He turned red, looked down at the table and said. "Strategic plans always work best."

She said. "This is why I'm trying to help with this deep cover plan. Not only will you blend into school and community but both of you will be more relaxed and comfortable with each other. Now to get started on your deep cover we need to review what you know about Kaname."

He rattles off all sorts of statistics. She raises her hand to stop him. She says. "You've been around this girl this long and you can't name her favorite drink or food. Do you know what her favorite color or song is? Do you talk with her at all about little things? When she talks, do you listen to her or just hear her? Have you asked her friends what she likes or dislikes? Have you given her any presents that aren't guns or explosives?"

Sousuke is doing a good imitation of a goldfish. He thinks, but is drawing a blank, until he tells Melissa what kind of buns Kaname likes. Melissa gives him a look that makes him cringe.

She says. "You are a work of art. If Kaname is still sticking around you, she has the patience of a saint. She has probably given you hundreds of clues about her feelings, if not outright telling you and you missed them all. Have you ever told her about your feelings toward her?"

He asked if rescuing counted and was told no because it was his job. "Well," He said "I've never really said anything because I thought my actions showed my feelings"

She rolled her eyes at the ceiling and said. "MEN!" Then asked if the "Full Monty Affair" showed his true feelings toward her. Melissa said "Women like to be told occasionally so they are reassured of your feelings. Just like women should tell guys their feelings." She looked momentarily sad at that.

She said "To change your attitude we are going to review your mission. Remember you must not stand out in the crowd unless you need to protect Kaname from an overt or obvious Danger. A lot of things you now consider dangerous are normal daily events and Kaname, probably, will take care of them herself. Keep watch but don't act in haste. You can continue to carry weapons but don't openly display them. Now, who is Kaname?"

"My assignment." said Sousuke.

"WRONG!" said Melissa."Who are you?"

"SGT Sousuke..." he said.

"WRONG!" said Melissa. "Why are you there?"

"To make a..." he began.

"WRONG!". Melissa said. "Remember I told you a few days ago that you need to develop a dual personality. I really regret saying this but look at Kurz. He can be casual and relaxed anywhere and anytime but in just the blink of an eye he can put lethal force precisely on target. Don't mimic him, develop your own personality. So deep cover SGT Sagara will covertly monitor the community for your survey task. Use passive means, no lurking, stalking or covert operations unless given prior permission. If an immediate threat is directed at Kaname, then and only then, can deep cover SGT Sagara take action. Probably 99 of the time you will find that your casual cover will be adequate for both of your tasks. Don't worry, I am quite certain Mithril will have enough tasks for Arbalest that you will maintain your fighting edge. Since you are going to be around her a lot, let's review that dating guide the way it should be used."

Sousuke learned that he should find out by personal observation Kaname's likes and dislikes. Ask her friends, subtly, the same. Listen to her when she talks, not just hear what she says. Ask her out for small dates. Expect disappointments. Expect to disagree on things. Always, try again. Give small gifts occasionally. Remember dates and anniversaries. Compliment her on her appearance. When appropriate, tell her you love her. Don't lie. Don't disappoint her.

Melissa said. "Now do you think you can follow this? Remember it's not necessary to do it all on the first day. Follow your heart."

Melissa seemed lost in thought and then said. "Maybe we made a mistake in picking you for a deep cover mission. You really don't have the training and may not have the temperament for the job." She saw Sousuke's hand clench and went on. "Maybe Kurz would have been better." She heard a sudden snapping sound and saw the broken pencil in his hand. Hiding a grin she said. "I think I know what your problem with Kaname might be. You're putting her on a pedestal and at arms length. All a pedestal is good for is making her a taller target and looking up her skirt. Arms length is too far away to protect her, you need to be right at her side. Arms length also creates an illusionary bubble around her and you're just looking for outward danger, not inward. Didn't think of that did you? What if a double took Kaname's place? Would you be able to recognize the changes in clothing, cosmetics, fragrances, her natural scent, scent of her breath, her walk or the way she talks?"

Melissa gave what Sousuke thought was the most evil grin he had ever seen her make.

She said. "Thats why, for the last two weeks of the time you're here, you will be in a Man's Hell on Earth. A few select women and I are going to visit you at all hours of the day - morning, noon and night. You are going to have keep up with any changes in clothing, cosmetics, fragrances and so on. We may make changes or we may not. You will subtly bring the conversation around to what you think the change is and see how often you are wrong. We'll also expect you to listen and make conversation. Hopefully, your social skills will develop at the same time. You have any comments about the training?"

Sousuke looked her in the eye and said. "Shoot me, now."

While Melissa laughed she thought to herself. "If Kaname is lucky, we might be able to give her a rough cut gem."

Melissa had been right to tell Lt. Commander Kalinin her take on what Intelligence branch was doing to Sousuke. He had been baffled about Sousuke's behavior in Japan and how poorly he was handling Arbalest. Now, he was furious, their attitude that they should be in control of Sousuke and Arbalest had caused the greatest setbacks and losses Mithril had ever suffered. He didn't speak with anyone in his chain of command of his concern. He, definitely, didn't speak to the General in charge of Intelligence because he was the cause of the problem. No, he went right to the top, he spoke with the Minister in charge of Mithril. He laid it out in a cold, flat voice. Intelligence was as inept a group of "professionals" as he had ever seen. Twice, they had no inkling of traitors in the Organization, causing the fiasco in Nanjing and almost the loss of the Tuatha de Danaan. They failed to find out the Amalgam group was providing "Black Technology" equipment to other governments and groups, that information was provided by the person they failed to protect, Kaname Chidori. Kaname was even able to hunt down the intelligence agent and get the drop on her. The agent was not prepared to protect Kaname and was even willing to let her die to protect secrets that weren't secret anymore. Kaname even had to fend off the assassin sent to kill her. Now, the best for last, since Intelligence couldn't be in control of Arbalest and the pilot, they made his life in Japan a living hell. Routinely, they would aim laser spotters at him or leave tell-tales of an enemy presence. He is a very experienced combat soldier and this would keep him on constant alert. He wouldn't be well rested, he would be under stress and this would be causing him to make mistakes. Mistakes, in how he acts in Japan, but more importantly, in how he can interact with Arbalest.

The Minister, gravely, took all this in and said. "I have not had one word of this from anyone before. You're saying that the casualties and losses we suffered, can be directly laid at Intelligence's feet?"

Kalinin nodded and said. "Also, if Kaname Chidori had not directly involved herself to steady Sgt Sagara and help him regain his confidence, we would have lost in Hong Kong."

The Minister looked up at Kalinin. Normally, the Minister's face was calm and friendly, but that had changed. The Minister's face looked hard as steel and when he spoke, an icy chill went up even Kalinin's back. "I think I would like to talk with the General for Intelligence to ask about the discrepancies discovered in his branch."

Kaname had noticed Sousuke had left at the start of vacation. He said it was just another debriefing and should be back within a couple of weeks. To be honest, she had been relieved, the first few days he was gone, because of the tension around him all the time. When the first week was coming to a close, she tried to get in touch with him but was told he would not be available for another week. She wondered what he was doing and had a pang of jealousy when she wondered if the Captain was involved. She had gone out a couple of times on dates arranged by Kyoko but felt vaguely guilty each time. By the end of the second week, she was wondering when he was coming back and surprised to feel worried that he might not. At the end of the third week, she saw him walking up the street towards her as if he just stepped out for minute. She realized that she was smiling and actually felt glad to see him. When he stepped up to her though she waited for the feeling of tension to begin. "No tension," she thought. She was pleasantly surprised when they began talking and he actually spoke to her in a normal conversational manner. No one word answers or saying he was reporting back for duty. Over the next few months, very slowly, she realized how calm and normal it felt around Sousuke. She also suddenly realized how he had become more than she thought of as a friend and protector. She looked back over those few months and saw that they were, in all but name, a couple. She made lunches and dinners and they shared them either at her place or his. They had gone out on dates and had enjoyed each other's company. She, finally, figured out why she had been getting strange looks from her friends and what those, seemingly, meaningless questions were about. Making an excuse to leave the classroom, Kaname got up and with a glance at her best friend, Kyoko, left the room. Kyoko joined her about a minute later in the girl's restroom. Kaname looked at Kyoko to see if she had any kind of smile or look that said she knew why she was there.

Kaname asked her. "Do you know why I needed to talk with you?"

Kyoko put a finger to her lips and made a thoughtful expression. "Maybe," She said.

Kaname put her own forefingers on her temples. "Kyoko," Kaname said. "Please, no jokes, tell me what everyone thinks is going on."

Kyoko made another thoughtful expression and said. "Nothing bad, just that you and Sousuke are a couple. You know, you really could have told me when you decided, since I'm you're best friend and all."

Kaname's hands dropped to her sides. Kaname stammered. "Has Sousuke said anything about us being a couple?"

Kyoko giggled. "No, he hasn't said anything. It's just the way you two have been behaving towards each other."

Kaname turned red and said. "What do you mean?"

Kyoko quickly said. "Well, you two are almost always together. You've turned down any other dates I arranged for you. You bring lunches to school and share only with him. He was overheard, a few times, saying that you make delicious dinners when someone wondered what kind of cook you would make. Actually, everyone was surprised when he returned and turned out not to be the same old Sousuke."

Kaname was surprised at that, she thought the way everyone had been acting was because they were waiting for Sousuke to do his usual overreaction to day-to-day life.

Kyoko said. "He is more relaxed and easy to be around. You can talk to him about anything and he, sometimes, knows more about the subject than anyone. We're talking anything, you know, music or movies. When you talk to him, he actually listens to you, not like the other guys. He gives the impression that you are the most important person to listen to." Kyoko stopped and said. "Uh, Kaname, I haven't said anything wrong, have I?"

Kaname said through tight lips. "Why would I give that impression?"

"Well," drawled Kyoko. "Pulling all the towels out of all the dispensers, does give one that impression." Kyoko put one hand to her forehead and started giggling. She snorted a couple of times, as if trying to stifle laughter. "Kaname, are you thinking of being jealous?" Kyoko said. "He's like this with everybody. Guys, girls, teachers, janitors, I mean everybody. Actually, all of the girls, not just your friends, are pretty envious of you. The guys just look like they want to die. Sousuke had pretty subtly asked everyone about your likes and dislikes but I could tell what he was doing. He doesn't wait on you hand and foot, but, if you mention that you are hungry, thirsty or would like to see a new movie, somehow, not long after, theres food, drink or movie tickets. We, the girls that is, have seen the little trinkets and presents he brings you. Some guy made a nasty comment about you and the reason for the presents. Sousuke heard about it."

Kaname waited to hear how he had beat the guy up or some other terrible revenge had happened.

She was as surprised as Kyoko sounded when Kyoko said. "We thought Sousuke would do his usual berserk routine. The guys all expected a fight and went to see what happened. They said Sousuke went up to the guy and just spoke to him. Never touched him once but the guy just shook his head or nodded a couple of times. Sousuke turned to face the group of guys that were watching, the other guy stood alongside him and suddenly bowed and said there was no basis for his comments about you. That he would never make such comments about you or any other girls ever again. Sousuke and the other guy shook hands and Sousuke returned to class. I think the guys were disappointed there was no fight but they were mighty impressed with how it was handled."

Kaname was impressed too. She knew that he had changed a bit but to be that mature and confident. She realized that she was also feeling proud of him for protecting her reputation.

Kyoko said a little slyly. "For not being a couple, you sure are looking funny."

Kaname said. "What do you mean?"

"For instance, you are breathing a little fast," Kyoko continued speaking. "You don't usually have your hands clasped to your chest, your face isn't usually pink with a sort of satisfied smile on your lips."

Kaname thought to herself. "Gee, she didn't catch that my heart is going pitter-patter. Kyoko must be slipping!"

"Well!", Kaname said brightly, putting her hands down. "I guess we better get back to class."

Sousuke's heart was racing too. He noticed Kaname and Kyoko returning to class. He saw that it was almost time for the bell for the end of the school day. He checked his briefcase and took out a small package. Sousuke remembered the talk before with Sergeant Major Mao about what he wanted to do in life. He had thought long and hard but in the end there was no contest. Although he was a mercenary with Mithril and thought he had career with them, this time he was putting heart before career. Suddenly, the bell rang, startling him. Everyone went through the usual end of day routine. Sousuke thought to himself. "Okay, I just walk over there and ask her, what is so hard about that?" He was surprised to find his palms sweating and legs were shaking.

"What's wrong with me?" He thought. "I've been in combat!"

He found he had to summon more courage to take a few steps then ever needed before. Hands shaking, mouth dry and with no backup, Sousuke "casually" walked those few steps.

He thought. "It's not a life or death situation." He corrected himself. "Yes, it was. The thought of her saying no will probably be as bad as dying."

Now he realized why other guys looked as if they were in agony when they went over to speak with a girl.

Kaname looked around to see if Sousuke was joining her as usual to walk her home. Kaname was shocked to see Sousuke stumbling his way over to her desk and thought he might be ill. His face was sweating and pale and he seemed to be shaking. Sousuke stood in front of her and extended one of his hands toward her. She looked down and saw a small box.

"What about that box has gotten him so worked up?" She wondered.

She noticed it had gotten very quiet suddenly. Sousuke took a deep breath and she waited for him to explain. Sousuke spoke and suddenly she had trouble processing what he said. She saw he had opened the box and was trying to hand her something. She finally heard what he said as a worried look came over his face.

He had said. "Kaname, will you be with me?"

"Was that a ring?" She thought.

She was looking at him and saw a fallen expression start to come over his face. She realized suddenly what he had asked, what was happening and that this was what she was waiting for but had never had the courage to do herself. Sousuke thought Kaname was rejecting him because of the frozen expression on her face and that she had not answered yet. Lowering his hand a little and starting to turn away, he was surprised when all of a sudden, there Kaname was, in his arms. He looked at her and was seeing what looked like a river of tears. He heard the word "yes" but was more interested in the lips pressed against his. There seemed to be a flash of light and someone saying. "GOT IT!" When eternity was over and they needed to breath, thats when they both realized where they were. Looking around the classroom, they saw Kyoko grinning broadly and swinging her camera by the strap, the guys with theirs jaws dropped and the girls with their hands pressed to their mouths while tears streamed down their faces. Sousuke remembered what he was still clutching and saw Kaname extend her hand, spreading out her fingers. His thought processes stopped.

"Oh, no!" he thought, scrambling through his memory. "What finger does it go on again?"

Then he saw that Kaname had realized the problem and smoothly positioned her hand so the correct finger was lined up with ring. When he placed it on her finger, she seemed to glow. Kaname was admiring the ring when she moved quickly and put a chair where Sousuke could sit.

Sergeant Major Mao was watching through a tap on the school security cameras. She was laughing and crying. "They still work as a team, even now." She thought fondly. "That is going to be one helluva relationship!"

END


End file.
